The present invention relates to a percussive tool, and more particularly to a magnetically operated percussive tools.
Known percussive tools include housing means, a tool member reciprocable in the housing means and surrounding the tool member, and a member which imparts impacts to the tool member under the action of magentic flux generated by a source. In the known tool the tool casing is fixedly connected with the housing means whereby the latter is subjected to impacts during the operation which are transmitted to the user's hand. Still another disadvantage of the known construction is that when the impacting element strikes against a trailing end of the tool member it also strikes against a trailing end of the tool casing so that the latter is prematurely destroyed.